


Drei Welten

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Episode: s03e05, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[zu Ep. 3.05] "Jenny nimmt einen Schluck und schließt die Augen. Sie fühlt sich wie eine Verlorene zwischen verschiedenen Welten, die sich nicht im Leben einer einzelnen Person vereinigen sollen. Drei Welten sind es, genauer gesagt. In die schrecklichste von allen, die Welt des Todes, hat sie vor ein paar Stunden schon einen viel zu großen Schritt getan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drei Welten

Krampfhaft umklammert Jenny die Tasse heißen Tees. Tief zieht sie den Dampf ein, doch den köstlichen Geruch nimmt sie nicht wahr. Das alte britische Seelenheilmittel hilft eben auch nicht gegen alles.  
Ihre Hände zittern immer noch und obwohl ihr Körper sich schon wieder auf Normaltemperatur erwärmt hat, kommt ihr die warme Tasse wie ein Fremdkörper vor. In ihr, in ihren Gedanken, ist immer noch alles kalt.

Jenny nimmt einen Schluck und schließt die Augen. Sie fühlt sich wie eine Verlorene zwischen verschiedenen Welten, die sich nicht im Leben einer einzelnen Person vereinigen sollen. Drei Welten sind es, genauer gesagt. In die schrecklichste von allen, die Welt des Todes, hat sie vor ein paar Stunden schon einen viel zu großen Schritt getan.  
Die PR-Managerin erschauert. Viel zu klar sieht sie den Pilzmenschen vor sich, wie er mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu kommt. In diesem Moment war durch die lähmende Kälte jedes vorausplanende Denken ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen. Das Einzige, was ihr Bewusstsein beherrscht hatte, war der reine Überlebenswille gewesen. Zunächst. Doch dann war auch diese Empfindung langsam abgeflaut und eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit hatte sich in ihr breitgemacht. Wäre sie ein bisschen philosophischer veranlagt, oder von dem eben Erlebten nicht so verstört, wäre ihr nun aufgegangen, dass sie die wirkliche, wahre Bedeutung des Wortes _lebensmüde_ kennengelernt hatte.  
Das Halten des Feuerlöschers war irgendwann zu einer Kraftanstrengung geworden, die sie nicht mehr hatte bewältigen können, bis sie sich schließlich dem beruhigenden Schwarz ergeben hatte, das aus den verstecktesten Winkeln ihres Gehirns in ihr Sichtfeld sickerte.

Sie schüttelt diese Gedanken genervt von sich. So kann es nicht weitergehen. Sobald sie die Augen schließt, sieht sie die grau-blauen Wände des vereisten Hauptraumes vor sich, und eine eiskalte Angst erdrückt ihr Herz. Sie weiß, dass das nicht aufhören wird, solange sie in Welt Nummer zwei lebt, der Welt des ARC.

Mit dem Eintritt in diese hatte sich ihr Leben komplett umgekrempelt. Anfangs, bis zu ihrem Erlebnis mit den Killerwürmern im Bürogebäude, hatte sie nicht glauben können, dass sie in ihrem neuen Job wirklich mit gefährlichen Kreaturen aus den verschiedensten Epochen zu tun bekommen würde. Doch nachdem sie die Wahrheit gesehen hatte, hatte sich nach und nach all ihr Denken und Tun auf die Geschehnisse rund um die Anomalien eingestellt.  
Fast ihr gesamtes altes Leben hatte sie gegen die neue Welt eingetauscht, alte Freunde verloren, dafür aber neue gefunden.

Am wichtigsten war natürlich Nick gewesen. Anfangs hatte es sie wahnsinnig gemacht, dass er sie ständig mit dieser ominösen Claudia Brown verwechselt hatte, doch schließlich hatte sie einsehen müssen, dass er wirklich ein anderes Leben gelebt hatte, in dem sie eine andere Frau gewesen war.  
Der Beweis liegt nun in Form eines Fotofetzens in ihrer Hand. Claudia Brown – ja, das war sie. Eine Frau, die ihr unglaublich ähnlich sah, aber doch ganz anders. Und Nick hatte diese Frau geliebt, zweifellos. Doch Jenny ist sich sicher, dass er am Ende auch sie selbst geliebt hatte, die Person, die sie nun war. Genauso, wie sie ihn geliebt hatte – oder sogar noch liebte - obwohl er oft verwirrt und unzugänglich gewesen war. Abwesend und abweisend.   
Widerwillig wischt sie sich über die Augen, aus denen sich schon wieder Tränen hervordrängen wollen.

Für sie hat es nun keinen Sinn mehr, hier zu bleiben. Danny würde seinen Job gut machen, dessen ist sie sich sicher, doch ihr Platz war in Nicks Team gewesen. Sie bereut nichts, die ARC-Welt war ihr Zuhause gewesen, und zwar ein gutes, doch alles hat ein Ende. Nun ist es Zeit, einen Schritt zurück zu tun, in die alte Welt, die Welt der Normalität, und zu versuchen, zu vergessen. So gut das eben möglich ist.


End file.
